carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Blazefur
REDOING SOME STUFF- “'''Does it make me horrible to hate the world?”''' Synopsis Appearance Pelt: Bright Orange Eyes: Emerald Green Fur Length: Short Blazefur is a large, sturdy and muscular tom. He has short fur. He always seems to have a mean look unless he is around his kits. His tail is permanently severed, as Snowflake ripped it clean off his body. Personality Blazefur is chaotic neutral. In turn, he thrives off any an all chaos. It’s a part himself he does not necessarily like, but it’s there. This part of him also causes him to be a master manipulator, as he enjoys the chaos caused by his lies. Aside from his chaos, Blazefur seems to have good intentions most of the time. He is a passionate tom who loves caring for his family, and even the other kits. He is extremely loyal to CarnationClan itself, despite his previous track record and love for Nightstar . He still has a very authoritative personality, despite loosing most of the pull he had as Nightstar’s mate. He uses it more now to scold his kits when they deserve it. He is still generally pessimistic and condescending when not with his family. Family Tree Rom''antics'' Current Mate: None (and not currently looking) Previous Mates:am going to make a table for this. Relations Rainstar- NPC- Mother- 0% “I hate you for abandoning me like that! How dare you think you are so high and mighty! Fuck off, I never need you.” Blazefur starres off into the distance with anger in his eyes. Flinchfoot- NPC- Father- 40% “At least you kind of tried to protect me. You were just one in the long string of many to die.” Blazefur seems to have regret in his eyes. Stormgrass- ElementalWriter- Aunt- 97% “You raised me. Why did Starclan take you so soon?” Blazefur’s eyes are deep with sorrow. Pumpkin- NPC- Uncle- 4% “You turned me away when I needed you!” Blazefur has a look of distain. Cynthia- NPC- Cousin- 98% “You were the best leader and mentor I could ever hope for. Why did StarClan take you too?” Blazefur is shedding tears as nostalgia floods through him. Nightstar - Puzzlin’Kittens- Former Mate- 0% “What a waste of time for this clan. I wonder how the dark forest is treating you my love. I’ll be joining you there soon enough, you can tell me.” Blazefur has an almost wicked look in his eyes. Elmclaw- Luckycharmsisgross- Former Clanmate- 20% “The fact you can not be loyal to either CarnationClan or The Insurrection bothers me. Burn in the dark forest, you miserable traitor.” Blazefur seems to resent Elmclaw. Amberviper- ElementalWriter-Deputy- 85% “She has grown on me. I appreciate the strength she shows, and her devotion to this clan.” Blazesong- 0Celestial Kitsune0- Clan Leader- 80% “So far, so good! ” Gingerflower- A Fandom User- Clanmate- 85% “Why couldn’t you be my kits mother? They’d be so much safer. What have I done?” Snowflake- Luckycharmsisgross- Clanmate- -4% “MY TAIL. MY FUCKING TAIL! YOU RIPPED MY TAIL OUT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Blazefur has the intent to kill in his eyes. Alderfur - Puzzlin’Kittens- ??% “You puzzle me. I really do respect you, however.” in Progress Trivia -Blazefur has a non-canon nickname of “Trashboy”. More recently, he obtained the nickname “Blazedad” -Blazefur intends to change his own name, but can not see a good enough name to inherit. -Blazefur hates Amberviper’s younger half-sister Oynxnight, having met her shortly before joining CarnaionClan. He is unaware they are in part related. 'Gallery ' Blazefur.jpeg|Blazefur irl BlazefurRainySwamps.png|Blazefur (with his tail) by Rainy! Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors